


312km

by oathskeeper



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied threesomes, M/M, That's it, basically jackbum are boyfriends who are driving up to have a threesome with jinyoung, grindr/internet au, slight crack tbh bc it's me, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: sometimes when life gives you lemons you just gotta take the chance and drive over 300 km to have a threesome with your boyfriend and some stranger you both met on grindr.





	312km

**Author's Note:**

> for shan, who can suck it ♥
> 
> also unedited so please forgive me for any mistakes lmao.

“Are we there yet?” Jackson whines as he dramatically throws himself back into his seat.

Jaebum just sighs for what feels like the twentieth time since they left Seoul and glares at his boyfriend who is still whining and flailing about in the passenger seat like a toddler who desperately needs a nap.

“Are you going to ask that question every five minutes?”

“...Maybe?” Jackson gives him a cheeky grin.

“Don’t make me kick you out and make you walk back to Seoul.” Jaebum says with a firm tone that has Jackson pouting and crossing his arms to sulk.

A beat passes before Jackson perks up again to ask, “Can I at least suck your dick to pass the time?”

“Seun-ah, you literally just gave me road head about two hours ago.”

“So? That’s like two weeks in dog years.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works...”

“Please?”

“We’re almost there, Seunnie. You can wait.”

“Fine, but can we at least play something else?” Jackson nods towards the radio. “You’ve had your sex playlist on for the past hour and I'm physically _dying_ , hyung.”  

“How are you ever going to make it through this if your libido is already this high? Weren’t you the one bragging about how none of us will leave the bedroom at all this weekend?” Jaebum asks as he slaps Jackson’s hand away from the stereo.

“It’s not just me! Jinyoungie’s been sending nudes since we got in the car, hyung.” Jackson pulls out his phone and shoves it in Jaebum’s face in order to prove his point. “See?!”

Sure enough it’s a pretty provocative picture of a very naked Jinyoung displayed on Jackson’s phone screen. Jaebum has bite his lip in order not to moan out loud before sternly replying,

“Jackson, I’m driving.”

“But look at his cute little peach! We get to eat that out soon, hyung.”

Jackson’s eyes are sparkling as he vibrantly talks about Jinyoung’s most superior asset and Jaebum can’t help but get a little pouty about it.

“You never sound that excited when you eat _me_ out...”

Jackson dramatically gasps and clutches at his chest at the accusation.

“Hyung! You know I am all about your ass and more, but Jinyoungie’s been playing this cat and mice game with us for months now and I’m just dying to y’know...”

Jackson beings to make absurd gestures with his hands and Jaebum can't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriends' dumb antics.

It all started about six months ago when Jackson (under the influence of their other friend Bambam) had talked him into making a couple grindr account for shits and giggles. Jaebum hadn’t like the idea at first but Jackson whined about it for days until finally he had no choice but to give in.

It started off innocent enough with them just scrolling through the random pictures of guys on the app, but never actually messaging anyone. Jackson would give them a “hotness” rating and Jaebum would either agree or disagree (mostly disagree) with Jackson’s ratings.

None of it was ever really serious or at least it wasn’t serious until the day they came across Park Jinyoung’s profile.

"He's cute." is all Jackson says when Jinyoung’s picture pops up on Jaebum’s phone.

Jaebum gives Jackson a look while the latter simply smiles as if saying 'go ahead and swipe right' which is exactly what Jaebum does. It’s not even five seconds later that the app informs them that they had a match with the boy they swiped on.

“Interesting.” Jackson muses.

“What is?” Jaebum asks, raising an eyebrow at his suddenly quiet boyfriend.

“It’s a match, hyung. It means he swiped right on us too and that also means he’s interested in us.”

Jaebum scoffs. “I know that.”

Jackson merely hums and moves around the couch to get in a more comfortable position on top of his broad shouldered boyfriend. When he finally stops squirming around he looks back at Jaebum and says,

“Message him.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’ll be fun?”

Jaebum frowns. “Jacks, you said we weren’t going to take this app seriously and I assumed that meant not actually messaging people.”

“It’s not like we’re going to actually _do_ anything hyung.” Jackson pouts. “Let’s just have a little fun with him? I mean our profile clearly states that we’re a couple so maybe he liked our profile in hopes for a threesome?"

Jaebum stares at his ludicrous boyfriend who is clearly one hundred percent serious about what he’s suggesting. He huffs in frustration and says, “Don’t be ridiculous. I doubt he’s looking for a threesome hookup.”

It turns out that’s _exactly_ why Jinyoung liked their profile.

Or at least part of why he liked their profile.

In all honesty Jinyoung only downloaded the app after his friends sort of pressured him into finding someone to just have a one night stand with and let loose for once. Jinyoung wasn’t too hyped on the idea of a random hookup but downloaded the app regardless.

That’s when he came across Jaebum and Jackson’s profile. He was confused at first as to why there were two guys on one profile until he read the bio that stated they were just a normal couple looking for some fun.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder what kind of “fun” these two extremely attractive guys could want from a dating app. Deciding to be bold Jinyoung swipes right and is instantly notified that it’s a match.

He’s taken aback a bit over the fact that the couple actually liked him back, but decides to keep pushing through with his newfound courage and messages the couple a simple ‘hello’.

Their messages start off simple with introductions and whatnot. Soon it dives into their hobbies, how the couple met, Jinyoung’s studies, and many, many other various topics.

At some point their conversation takes a very sharp turn and Jinyoung ends up having phone sex with the both of them later that same night.

This continues on for quite some time until Jackson ultimately decides they should meet up with Jinyoung and have a threesome with him physically there instead of just on the phone. Jinyoung can’t help but agree, simply because he’s horny and desperate to get his dick in either one or both his phone sex buddies.

Jaebum’s not too keen on the idea at first considering he and Jackson are in Seoul while Jinyoung is all the way down in Jinhae. Mostly because the trip isn’t a short one and Jaebum hates driving long distances. But then Jinyoung suggests that he’ll pay for the gas for the trip and suddenly Jaebum is all hands on deck.

Now here they were currently driving about 312 km from Seoul to Jinhae in order to have a threesome with someone they had never met in person but weren’t complete strangers with.

At this point Jaebum is just excited to get out of the car more than he is for the sex or at least that’s what he’s trying to tell himself. It doesn’t help that Jackson is _still_ trying to get his hands, or mouth, on Jaebum’s dick while he’s driving.

“Yah, Jackson Wang!”

Jackson jumps a bit and huffs at his boyfriend in frustration. “Please? I promise I’ll be quick.”

Jaebum gives him a look that has Jackson rolling his eyes. “Fine okay we both know I can’t be quick whatever. Can you at least just pull over and put the plug inside of me? I _need_ to be filled or something, hyung.”

Jaebum just lets out a deep sigh before swerving the car to the next exit that happens to be a secluded looking rest stop. When he pulls in and parks the car he motions for Jackson to hop in the back seat which he happily does in a heartbeat.

Jaebum simply shakes his head and grabs his phone to type up a quick text to Jinyoung to let him know they would be there soon after a quick pit stop. He presses send and then tosses his phone onto the passenger seat before crawling into the back where Jackson is already naked with his thighs spread wide.

“Alright you brat let’s make this quick. We can’t keep Jinyoungie waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> i only write fics outta spite and dumb things that happen on twitter whoops.
> 
> anyway i know grindr doesn't really have a swiping option i believe??? it's got a different sort of style but for the au's sake just pretend it has the same mechanics as tinder
> 
> also according to google maps (who might be wrong) you can't actually drive to jinhae in a car??? but you can take a bus??? but for the sake of this au we're going to pretend like you can physically drive them (which i'm pretty sure you can??? i don't see why you couldn't???? whatever google maps whatever)
> 
> come talk to me~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pechebeom) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/oathskeeper)


End file.
